Seriane Kerm (rushu)
Life of the Sériane Birth The Sériane Kerm guild was initially created by Tsubuke with the purpose of raising a petition to start the Sériane Alignment on the Rushu server. Though it serves a much larger purpose in its day-to-day modern existance, it is largely a social guild with role-play orientated members. Sériane Kerm strives to become a top-level guild, and strengthen its members in the process of creating a fun, future role-play orientated guild. The guild is composed of folk of mixed alignments, although majority are Brakmarian. Should Rushu acquire a Sériane Alignment, however, it remains to be seen all members must be required to be exclusively Sériane. Roleplay A friendly guild that is brimming with life, even in the wee hours of the morning when its members have not yet had their coffee. Sériane Kerm members enjoy the benefits of a close group, having backup and dungeon run groups when needed, and general chat for fun and entertainment. Since it is a role-playing alignment, Sériane Kerm members enjoy the many quests made by its Division Leaders (see The Mercenary Alignment & Roleplay on this page) . These allow members to hone their role-playing skills and let them experience the Sériane alignment as if it were imposed on Rushu. It also builds trust, interpersonal and teamwork skills, letting the guild become a close-knit, friendly community, and allows the chance for members to specialize in the offered fields of expertise headed by each Division. Divisions Newly recruited cadets remain On Trial and are considered 'Commonfolk' or 'Townsfolk' until they've learned the ropes and adjusted with long-established members. This is the cadet's chance to shine, so activity must be brimming and hands extended to meet the new arrival, although there is generally no pressure and people tend to fit in straight away. That said, the new addition has many opportunities to expand and grow within his or her field of chosen specialty. A code of honor and respect should be observed at all times - thus, the guild has trained some handpicked individuals to enforce these rules (SiCs and other long-term individuals). Divisions are divided into four (4) areas that any member can out branch to if reaching the right requirements (see personal guild page/forums for more information). Townsfolk/Commoner Division Regular guild members. Commoner's can become merchants, animal material collectors, land resource collectors, professional craftsmen, or breeders for the guild at their choice. Commoner's feeling no need to pick up a trade can simply be. 'Townsfolk' provide the guild with professional trades and other useful resources to be stored for later or immediate use by other guild members. Foreign Affairs Division Guild members in the FA Division deal with negotiations and declarations of war or peace with other guilds. They're also lead for purchasing or selling such things as guild houses, or paddocks from other Guilds, or large trades. Reservists of the FA division insure that all resources and materials are being used wisely for trade. FA Division members also focus on materials or resources the guild needs and what to request for trades or from our townsfolk. Militia/PVP Division Guild members in the Militia Division are in charge of protecting the guild, perceptor killing of other guilds, and leading and organizing dungeon runs. Houses some of our most professional and wanna-be professional fighters. Offers strategies to inexperienced members for PvM and PvP fights along with Solo and Group fights. Rogue/Imprisoned Division Not for the good guild members. Actions are watched over trustworthy guards. Division for members looking to repent and be accepted back into the guild on neutral terms. Members coming from an enemy guild, or former members who left in bad terms may start "imprisoned" and earn their trust back. Cadet Recruitment Admission to this guild is currently set at Level 55 or above(next 5 members only). Exceptions are made according to relation of the requested invitee to current guild members. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to their guild, be active, have a desire to empower him/herself, and have a keep interest in developing a self-reliant, role-playing community. To sum it up: applicants should be pretty awesome. Applicants are encouraged to PM any guild member. Addressing any Sériane Kerm member will then refer you to the appropriate person. Once contact has been made, the successful applicant will generally be given the' Invite Others' right, with more rights and higher ranks (depending on division) given as the meet certain guidelines per divisions and keep their longevity in the guild. All guild members are required to give a set XP of 5% to the guild. There are no exceptions to this rule unless you are wanting to give more. Guild Member Profiles Guild Leader *'Copycat'- Probably one of the only intel Ecaflips you'll know. Copycat has rather insane range and a vicious close combat attack, so either way.. you're probably screwed. Copycat can be seen sitting at the Ecaflip statue along with Kidenki claiming ownership of the class statue area. Or at 5,7 including in the usual banter. Copycat has a firm sense of responsibility and is constantly upholding the guild's needs over his own.' ' *'Pickles', a timid, male, all-green Eni who often listens more than she talks. Regardless of her character gender pick, she has the ability to make any character she uses look oddly asexual. She spends a majority of her time at the Guild Paddocks, tolling away on her DT project. Her organization is poor when written on paper and looks very scattered, written in abbreviated codes and jumbled masses that only she seems to know how to configure. Regardless, she loves orderliness and firm, set standards she can depend on. She enjoys traveling with guild members and is always trying to coax people out. She can tend to be weird, but in a good way that has most laughing or giggling. Hidden between her quiet demeanor, however, lies a twisted wolf, craving to spill the innocent blood of others... She enjoys role-playing in her free time! Seconds-In-Command The Officers act under Pickles' leadership, enforcing the rules and guiding new members along. They are handpicked and trained by the Leader and existing Second-in-Commands. They also make up a Senate of the guild, voting on important guild matters, and ensuring the members' votes and opinions are taken into account. ---- * Kidenki - Probably the loudest, most opinionated Bow Meow in the Rushu world. Considers himself the 'Big Brother' of the guild. He can always be found at the Ecaflip statue sitting underneath his tree verbally abusing anyone who comes around. He swears his true Dofus class is a Bow Meow and many have claimed to never have seen his true form. His sick twist of humor has you either laughing, or frowning in disgust. Kidenki himself considers himself an expert arguer (even against Kisa) and will argue till he's right, even if he knows he's wrong. He finds enjoyment in making people he likes, and especially people he doesn't like, uncomfortable. Regardless, he possessively holds his friends to his heart and has no problem standing up for them, no matter the consequences. Enjoys 'initiating' new guild members. * Pickles - Current Guild Leader! * "Pickles: T^T" Division Heads *Lead Division Pickles (see Guild Leader) *Foreign Affairs Division Kidenki ''(see Second-in-Commands) '*Militia Division''' VW - Torqueville - One of the first members during the creation of Seriane Kerm. A casually talked Pandawa/Rogue who tends to go crazy in song after too much sugar. *Townsfolk Division Looking to be Filled *Guardian Division Copycat(see Guild Leader) Members The bread-and-butter of the guild, members are divided by their division. Members are guided through the division choosing process and ensured that they quickly fit into the close-knit niche of friends through hunts, dungeon runs, business classes, tea parties, and raging wars, among other things. Often, the members are found scattered among the World of the Twelve in clusters of groups attacking anything that moves (or doesn't) - or picnicking! The Mercenary Alignment & Roleplay Sériane Kerm operates a Mercenary Contract, open to all potential patrons - for a price. Contacting one of the Sériane members with a specific request will result in a Contract and oversee the operations required by the customers. Sériane Kerm also strongly promotes role-play with other guilds ), but realize contracts overpower all allies and are generally only targeting one member of a given guild. Mass role-plays between guilds is highly acceptable. Potential customers must post here, and a mercenary will take on your contract in due time. Included there is a list of prices for the various services offered by the guild.